Ordinary Morning
by Freedom Rhodes
Summary: Just another ordinary morning in Geekland


"Ordinary Morning"   
by   
Freedom Rhodes 

"I'm bored." 

"Ani, you're always bored," sighed the exasperated girl sitting to his right. 

"'Cause there is nothing to do around here." 

Amy cringed a bit at Ani's perpetual whiney tone which had started as soon as he had arrived and there did not seem to be any end in sight. She was starting to think his sour mood was due more to genetics and less to blame on environment. No one else complained as much as Ani. "Why don't you read something?" 

He had the nerve to look scandalized. "Read?! One of those boring old text books? I don't think so." Ani stood up and started pacing behind her, trying to run his hands through his sandy blond hair in frustration. "Why couldn't we have been set up by the comic book section? These old books put me to sleep." 

"Yeah, that would be bad." 

Ani grimaced at the sound of the new voice. "We weren't talking to you, Obe." 

"Sorry, I didn't know this was a private party. Guess I'll take my news elsewhere…." He said, making a grand gesture of looking like he was slowly moving away from them. 

Amy jumped up and came an inch away from throwing herself at her tall, dark haired friend. Ani's scowl deepened and Obe pretended not to notice. He might have only thought of her as a friend but found perverse joy in using that friendship to annoy Ani a bit. "News? From the lower levels?" 

"That it is." He wrapped an arm around her shoulders, testing to see what that would do to Ani's temper. "Recon reports that the Evil Ones have stopped fighting each other and might have started working together." 

Ani still didn't look happy but the prospect of news made him step closer. "How did that happen?" Neither Ani nor Amy had a clear view of the enemy camp but the unusual silence had been weighing on their minds. 

"I'd put money on the mini-Care Bear that somehow got stationed in their sector. The other morning I was sure I heard a Disney evil villain sing-a-long. Creepy." 

Amy shivered and mumbled a bit under her breath, "That Keeper of ours has a strange sense of humor." 

"Don't worry about it, even if the Evil Ones band together to create some trouble, it won't be long before they self destruct. Between the power struggles and trust issues, they couldn't work together to make a soufflé." 

She nodded, remembering the fighting and name calling that could usually be heard from the Evil Ones section. "How is the new kid doing?" 

Obe sighed and shook his head. "Not very well. Seems to think he is in some war and wants to prepare for an invading army of orcs, whatever they are. He was ranting and raving something fierce but then Sully took his bow and arrows away and now he won't talk to anyone. We don't even know his name. Kay and Jay have been assigned to the case." 

"Maybe I should pay a visit to our new resident. Welcome him to our community." 

Ani snorted. 

"What?" 

"Don't act all shocked, we know you think he's hot." 

Obe had to give his two cents. "Are you kiddin' me, we all think he's hot enough to melt plastic. If I played for the other team, I'd be making a go for him myself." 

"I'm not making a play for him!" She had her hands on her hips and glared at her two comrades. "I just think he could use a friend and with the Evil Ones up to something, that friendship could come in handy." 

"Good idea, Ambassador. I'll talk to his people and consult with your people and see if we can get this diplomatic mission underway." 

"Thanks, Oh-funny-one. Any word on the move?" 

"Nothing. If we get packed away in a box, there is no telling how long we could be in there." They all shuddered at the thought. "Not to worry yet but you should start thinking about finding a moving buddy … I'm sure the new guy could use a buddy." 

Amy gave Obe a hard look at his teasing and was glad she wasn't physically able to blush. "Hardy-har-har. This is not a soap opera." 

"We could make it one." Obe joked and had the added bonus of Ani looking like he was ready to kill him. That boy had more angst than an Anne Rice novel. "I've saved the best news for last. Remember that kid who had been kept sealed in his box? He's been released." 

"Really? How come? How is he adjusting?" 

"Not sure why, The Keeper works in mysterious ways. But considering how long he had been kept in there, he's taking it extremely well. Calm, mostly nodding and not saying much; maybe we should get him to talk to the new guy." 

"What's his story?" 

"The name is Oz, plays the guitar but sports a cross-bow and a stake. Made some joke about demon groupies; a little weird if you ask me. And cute too, you might want to add him to your list of potential allies." 

Amy rolled her eyes and smiled at his teasing, "Thanks, I'll keep that in mind." 

"You're welcome, glad to be of service." Obe returned her smile. "Well, kids, I'm off to spread the news to all the other toys in Geekland. If you like, Amidala, I could ask around about finding you a moving buddy." He winked at her. "I'm sure I could muscle up a few volunteers." 

Stricken, she hit him on the arm. "Don't you dare! I can find my own buddy, thank you very much." 

"Right-o, but don't say I didn't offer to help." Obe nodded to them both. "Ani, always a pleasure." 

Ani and Amy both gave a wave goodbye as they watched Obe scale down the bookshelf and stealthily make his way to the McDonald's toys in the far corner. 

Ani sighed. 

"What now?" Amy asked a little exasperated. 

"He'll be back." 

"Why? Do you detect a disturbance in the force?" she mocked, waving her hands in a bogus spooky manner. 

"Hey, don't joke about The Force." Ani responded in all seriousness and held up Obi's blue plastic accessory. "The dork forgot his lightsaber and I'm going to hide it on him." 

Amy smiled at his silliness. "Fine, but I'm not covering for you." 

"Fink." 

"Whiner." 

"Tattle-tale." 

"Grouch." 

Ani paused, stumped. "I need to go hide this but when I come back, prepare yourself for we will continue where we left off." 

"Can't wait." Amy replied. "But if you need help, there is a boring old thesaurus behind you." 

"Thanks for the tip … Judas." 

"Grumpy." 

**~*~*~*~*~   
The End   
~*~*~*~*~ **


End file.
